ENM
category:quests *Empty Notorious Monster quests (ENM quests) are events that pit your skills against ferocious opponents in various battlefields. These battlefields can only be entered with a key item obtained by completing a quest given by a certain NPC. ENM Battles In General *ENM battlefields differ from regular battlefields in the following way : :*An orb is not required to enter an ENM quest battlefield. :*No experience will be lost when KO'd within these battlefields. :*Characters succeeding in an ENM battle will be rewarded with large amounts of experience, as well as unique items. *In an ENM quest, experience points (or Merit Points) are obtained when the armoury crate is opened. *These rewards will be forfeit in the below situations: :*A character is currently KO’d. :*A character is too far away from the armoury crate. :*A character is currently not in the party/alliance of the person who opened the armoury crate. *The amount of experience gained is not affected by the number of party members, so nothing is lost by waiting for the recovery of KO’d characters before opening the armoury crate. *The amount of experience will be reduced if you bring more than the recommended number of members into the ENM. For example, if the recommended number of members is 6 and the reward is 3,000 exp each, then alliance of 12 only receives 1,500 exp each. *Also, it is only possible to gain one level per battle, with any excess experience points being cut just before the amount needed to gain a second level. Restrictions *After undertaking a particular ENM quest and entering the battlefield, regardless of the success or failure of the battle, five Earth days must pass before you can get the key item to enter the same battlefield. So don't set aside time to climb Parradamo Tor unless it has been five days since your last Boneyard Gully ENM. **'Note:' You must wait five days after entering the battlefield to receive a new key item. *Check the amount of time remaining before you can get the key item by talking to the following NPCs: :*Ophelia (Southern San d'Oria) :*Gregory (Bastok Mines) :*Istvan (Windurst Woods) :*Moritz (Upper Jeuno) *Please note that some ENM quests use the same battlefield and cannot be undertaken while this restriction is in effect. *ENM quests that are connected to other battlefields can still be attempted. :*Battlefield reentry time begins counting down the moment a battlefield is entered. :*Battlefield reentry time can only be checked for ENM quests that you are currently eligible to undertake. :*Battlefields that exist in areas that become accessible by progressing in the Chains of Promathia story will become available as soon as those areas can be reached. Undertaking an ENM Quest *To participate in an ENM quest, it is necessary to first speak with the relevant NPC. If a character meets certain requirements, the NPC will offer the ENM quest. Some NPCs offer several ENM quests. *Special key items are obtained after undertaking an ENM quest and fulfilling the conditions set by the relevant NPC. *Each ENM quest battlefield requires a specific key item for entry. Even if all six members of a party have undertaken the quest, each member must hold the relevant key item in order to enter the battlefield. :*These key items will be lost upon entering the battlefield. *The NPCs offering the ENM quests for each battlefield are as follows : :*Promyvion (Holla, Dem, Mea, Vahzl) ::*Venessa (Ru'Lude Gardens) :*Monarch Linn ::*Morangeart (Tavnazian Safehold) :*The Shrouded Maw ::*Ghebi Damomohe (Lower Jeuno) :*Mine Shaft #2716 ::*Twinkbrix (Oldton Movalpolos) :*Bearclaw Pinnacle ::*Zebada (Uleguerand Range) :*Boneyard Gully ::*Jakaka (Attohwa Chasm) Battlefields for ENM Quests